Invisible Imprint
by JustTryingToSurvive
Summary: You can't get more cliche than the quiet girl and the popular boy. Until you add supernatural shapeshifter's and soulmates. How will Kim deal with this new world when all she really wants is to be with Jared with no complications? KimxJared SamxEmily Rated T for minor language - might be M later
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so I would love some feedback, whether or not it's positive I can only hope but as long as it helps I don't mind criticism.**

 **I hope you enjoy, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters!**

* * *

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's a Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, Nor arm nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man…"

I tune out as Miss. Gardener reads Romeo and Juliette to the class. Everything becomes background noise as I retreat into my head. I've already read the famous Shakespearian romantic tragedy, a few times actually. When I was younger, before I read it, I thought the whole plot was quite stupid. The idea of falling in love over the course of a few days, a love so strong you would die for that person, to me was silly and dramatic. So, it was much to my chagrin when, in sixth grade, it was on the reading list and my dad made me read it.

Much to my surprise and annoyance, I loved it. Don't get me wrong, there are so many things I found problematic about it. Like the whiplash I got as Romeo's infatuation moving from Rosaline to Juliette and the overreactions that led to almost everyone's death. However, I loved the way there love was described, the depth of the feeling, it permanently converted me and since then I have been a hopeless romantic.

It took a while but I've read so many romances that I would hope I can tell what feels real. It's not the kind of obsessive, lust induced romances in a lot books were they meet in the first chapter and rip each others clothes off in the second. I don't think that's love. Love is when you know the person better that you know yourself; when you are always aware of them and what they are doing, what they are thinking; when you smile when they enter a room; it's the little things, like holding open a door, holding their hand or pulling out their chair.

Unfortunately, I think I'm destine for an unrequited love. That's a bit dramatic, it's more a crush than love, but it's there and it's unreciprocated. It doesn't bother me too much, I am proud to say I am an strong, independent young woman. I'm not too hung up about it and I don't throw myself at him, though it would be nice to at least be noticed.

I realise that while thinking about him my eyes have wondered over to the seat he should be in on other side of the classroom. While my seat is in the back corner by the window his is closest to the door. I figure that says something about us and how different we are. Luckily for me he's not in today or someone might have seen me looking into space and thought I was staring at him, though I guess I could have said I was longingly staring out the door waiting for the bell.

Glancing around to subtly check if anyone noticed that I had spaced out and stopped paying attention I am met with only an empty classroom. Hm, weird. Looking at the clock I see the bell must have gone about five minutes ago. I was probably lost in my head again, that happens sometime, I get lost in my thoughts and don't notice anything around me.

In a bit of a daze, I pack my bag and leave the classroom to matching empty halls. At my locker I sort out the rest of my books and close it, leaving it full of neatly stacked book. I leave the school starting my small trek home.

My thoughts travel back to Jared Cameron, and his empty chair in English. He's been out of school for about two weeks now and everyone's talking about it they are saying he has mono, but I don't know, I'm not convinced. No one has heard from him since he didn't turn up for school, not even his friends and then the same thing happened to Paul Lahote a week later. And no, I am not stalking him people just talk very freely around you when you are invisible, so I hear things.

I have known Jared since we were three and he moved in next door. His parents are the sweetest, kindest people I have ever known and came around with an apple pie to say hi when they moved in, and it was delicious. That's when I met Jared for the first time and we spent half an hour colouring together. After that we spent almost all are free time together and Jared's mum ended up looking after me all day while my parents worked. We were best friends. That is until we started 1st grade, 3 years of being best friend out the window because girls had cooties. It sucked because as I retreated into myself and developed into the shy friendless person I am now, Jared was coming out of his shell and becoming a popular cool kid. So, in 6th grade when it was ok to hang out with girls again we didn't rekindle the friendship, I was too shy to reach out and he couldn't be seen with me even if he wanted to.

I think it was worse for me because he was the one that stopped hanging out with me and I was left with no friends and a crush on an asshole. Except his not an asshole, he really is very nice he just cares too much about fitting in.

Reaching my house I unlocked the door and made my way to the kitchen to grab a snack.

The house is modern, or as modern as you get in La Push. Which means shining marble counters in the kitchen and well-kept white walls with nice wooden floors throughout the down stairs. The kitchen and dining room are separated by only an arch, although the dining room is never used as my parents are never home for family meals and I just eat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. The siting room has a flat screen tv and a leather sofa and arm chair, there's a nice fur rug in the middle of the room and a side table between the sofa and armchair with a fancy lamp on it. The other rooms down stairs are the toilet which is all shinny and smells of bleach; and my parents study, but I'm not allowed in there. Upstairs there are three bedrooms each with an ensuite bathroom, mine, my parents and a guest room.

Entering my bedroom, I drop my bag on my desk and kick my shoes off towards the draws next to it. Walking past the old trunk, given to me by my gran before she died, I flop onto by bed with a dramatic sigh. As I lie there knowing I should get up and do something, but finding myself to tired after an exhausting week of school, I look around my room. The only things out of place are my bag and shoes, which I'm sure I will put away later, and though I've now ruined it, my bed was spotlessly made. All the furniture matches, the desk, the draws, the bookshelf. My parents designed it for me when I was 12 but it was to neat and clean and perfect, it didn't feel like my room. So I painted everything, well not everything, but everything my parents let me. From my bed I can see where I started, at the tentative age of 12. I painted a forest on the side of my bookcase. At the time I was so proud of myself, though it wasn't very good. Since then I have run with the theme of the forest that I see everyday outside my house and it now covers every piece of furniture you can see. My parents drew the line at painting my walls but they caved when I asked about the door frames and there are now vines wrapped around the doors to leave my room and to enter my wardrobe and bathroom. I love my room, the reds and the browns of my bed covers work well and the face that the furniture is wood helps to, it feels very me.

Turning over and sitting up I take a minute to look out the one window in my room, a big window running along the side of my bed. This window, as fate would have it, looks straight into the window of one crush, Jared Cameron. When we were younger it was great, we used to right each other notes and tape them to our windows, but now its just awkward and I have mastered the art of avoiding looking into his room.

With a heave I get of my bed and grab my phone, connecting it to my speakers and put my playlist of shuffle. 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5 comes on and since it's Friday I can hold off on doing my homework until tomorrow. I decide to work on my lates painting. My parents aren't huge believes in the arts and only tolerate my painting if my other grades don't suffer and with the promise that it will round out my collage application. Unfortunately, this means I have keep most of my art in my room and work on it when they're not home. The not home problem isn't really a problem because of how much they work, it's the keeping my art in my room. Learning to not get paint everywhere was an art in and of itself. Obviously there are the bigger pieces or things I can't do in my room, like spray painting, so those I will do in the garage and if they come up then I lean heavily on the fact that they are for my school art class.

Humming along to the music I retrieve my old, paint splattered jeans and hoodie from my cupboard and make my way into my bathroom to get changed. After changing and putting my hair in a ponytail I examined myself in the mirror. I don't think I'm ugly exactly, I have the trade mark Quileute dark skin, my hair is black and very straight, falling to half way down my back when its brushed out. My brown eyes are just slightly to big, my lips are slightly uneven with a bigger lower lip than upper and my nose is broader than I would like. My favourite feature is my eye lashes, there long and thick and the only part of my face I am completely happy with. I stand at 5'7" and am blessed with an hourglass figure and high metabolism because otherwise with all the shit I eat, I would look like an obese cow. If I were asked to describe myself in one word it would have to be average. I Kim Connweller am average.

Putting that thought aside I step out of the bathroom and start getting all my painting supply's out of my cupboard singing along to the music which has now changed to 'girl on fire' by Alicia Keys. The last thing I got out was my easel and canvas. I set it up in my usual spot at the end of my bed and sit on the quilt on my old trunk. After a lot of trial and error I have found this is where the light is best in my room.

Sitting down I take a minute to stare at my canvas and get back into my painting mind set. I am painting mother nature depicted as a woman in the woods sat by a steam. She is surrounded by different animals including a bear, a wolf and a doe. I have spent two weeks sketching and today I am final ready to start painting the background.

Sat painting I am content in my little heaven, with my art and my music.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, so this is chapter 2. I hope you like it and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own twillight

* * *

Jareds POV

The earth churning beneath my feet, the wind whipping through my hair, the smell of the forest and the sounds of the creatures. This feeling is like nothing else, I haven't felt so calm for a long time. Running helps, it helps to clear the head. To focus on something, and nothing at the same time, it helps to forget.

The problem is the earth is churning under my _four paws_ , the wind is whipping through the hair that covers my whole body and I can smell and hear things no ordinary person could. Because I am no ordinary person, I turn into a wolf. I Jared Cameron am a shapeshifter.

 _Shapeshifter_ , _Shapeshifter_ , _Shapeshifter_.

I keep having to repeat it to myself to make sure it's real, or maybe I'm hoping it's not, I don't know. I am very undecided on how I feel about my new developments, I might be in denial, I don't know.

Since the change I have been confused about a lot of things, primarily why my ass is furry and how I feel about that. I, personally, think it is a very good reason to have an identity crisis but my alfa, Sam, disagrees. He thinks me freak out over _turning into a fucking wolf_ is an overreaction. Puft, overreaction my furry ass.

 _Yo, buddy, my patrol. You can go home._ I hear Paul say. Think? Can you hear someone think, I guess I can now? It's another thing that comes with the developments, sharing a mind link. _Yes, and I don't care. Go home._ Paul interrupts my inner musings.

 _Thanks mate._ I think before turning back into my human self and putting on the pare of cut-offs tied to my leg with string.

I guess mostly being a wolf is ok but there are down sides, like the no privacy mind link. Also, the temper which I don't have much of a problem with, but Paul is having big issues with. He was a hot head before he changed so now it's really hard for him. Sam won't let him anywhere near Emily, his imprint.

That's another thing I don't know how I feel about, imprinting. Apparently, it's like a big flashing casino light pointing out your soul mate. Except they're more than just you soul mate, they're your world, you would do anything to make them happy. That means being whatever they want, whatever they need. I can't decide how I feel about that. On the one hand you have found you soul mate which I guess is great, but you're at her beck and call. I always thought relationships should be a two-way thing, I thought that it was about compromise and both people being happy. So, to me imprinting sounds more like being a slave but Sam is undoubtably happy so maybe I just don't understand yet. I might never understand since it's meant to be very rare.

Stepping out of the woods I let out a sigh of relief as I see my home. I have been staying with Sam or in the woods to make sure I'm safe to be around and after two weeks I'm finally allowed to go home. I have really missed my family, even my little brother Kevin and his annoying, winy voice.

Stepping into the house I can hear mum in the kitchen and Kevin in his room, but I don't hear dad, he must be at work. I sneak into the kitchen leaning on the door frame waiting for mum to notice me. I'm stood there for about three minutes listening to mum sing along, badly, to the radio before clearing my throat to announce myself. Jumping three feet into the air mum lets out a little scream making me laugh as she turns around.

Seeing me her face lights up and she runs over and gives me a hug, "Jared, your home. Sam said it would be sometime today, but I wasn't sure when. I'm making your favourite for dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, I hope that's ok. I've made double the amount because I know you eat more now. Maybe I should have made triple." She says the last part to herself looking down her smile fading, now looking a little worried. She's always like this, and I love it, though the constant excitement can be exhausting.

"Mum, it's fine, doubles fine. I'm happy to be home really, but I need a shower before dinner so I'm going to go upstairs, Ok?" I ask smiling down at her. I was taller than her before but now I tower over her and it's kind of weird, but I'll get used to it.

"Yes, yes, of course. You go and have a shower, dinner will be in about an hour." She says, shooing me out the kitchen and up the stairs. Technically, my family isn't meant to know about the shapeshifter thing but when I first changed it was in front of them. So, as I ran into the wood, Sam came to my house and explained everything to my parents before finding me.

In my room I quickly grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bath room to have a shower. 10 minutes later I walk out of the bathroom clean and collapse onto my bed.

I have to go to school on Monday and I'm dreading it. People might not know about the shifters but they're not completely oblivious. They will see that I'm taller and have big muscles. For my friend's safety (and to keep the secret) Sam suggested I put some space between myself and them.

To be honest I don't think they will even care that much. It will probably annoy them, the idea that someone doesn't want to hang out with them, but they won't be upset. I don't think they're real friends, they're just people I hang out with. I have been thinking about this for a while, I don't real like any of them, so why hang out with them? I think I liked being liked and feeling important, and when I think about it I worked really hard to stay popular.

These might be weird revelations to have but turning into a wolf really puts things in perspective. Now that I'm being forced to stop hanging out with them, I realise that I don't care. Thinking about it, knowing what I do know about the real word, having to grow up sooner than expected, I think what I wanted before, to be popular, was silly and insignificant.

I'm brought out of my life changing revelations and deep universe contemplating thoughts by the sound of someone singing, and it sounded good, so it wasn't my mum. I sit up listening for the source and realise it is coming from outside the house somewhere. Looking out the window I'm met with a surprising sight.

Right opposite my window, through her window, I can see Kim singing into a paint brush as she sits on something I can't see in front of a canvas. I can just hear 'Radioactive' by Imagine dragons in the background, good music taste.

I realise Kim is a perfect example of what I was just thinking about, when we were younger we were great friends, I even had a bit of a child crush on her, though it's gone now. Unfortunately, I ruined it, I was a dick and when we reached 1st grade I stopped hanging out with her. We haven't talked for years and I know it was my fault, unfortunately are friendship will probably never get back on track now because of the wolf thing.

Over the years I have watched her … that sounds creepy. It's not, it's just hard not to notice people in such a small place. Especially because of how beautiful she is, I love her hair and before I got over my crush would often find myself wanting to touch it and see if it felt as nice as it looks … that was creepy again.

I'm brought back to the present when I notice her get up and move to what looks like a cupboard or wardrobe. As she walks she continues to sing and does a bit of a dance swinging her hips back and forth.

Her carefree attitude makes me smile unexpectedly. Ok maybe I'm not 100% over the crush, and I can't help but notice how beautiful she it. Not to mention from what I've heard she's top in most of her classes, but her best is most defiantly art. I've see some of her work displayed around the school and it is amazing.

"Jared, dinner" I hear my mum shout, though she really didn't need to with my enhanced hearing.

"Be down in a minute" I shout back, usually I would run to get food, but I couldn't seem to tare my gaze from Kim. She emerged from the cupboard with what looked like green paint. Sitting back down she gets a cute little wrinkle between her eyebrows as she starts to paint. I sigh and get off my bed to go down to dinner. At the door I glance back one last time a Kim and notice her tongue poked out in concentration.

Definitely not over that crush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry about the insane wait but here's chapter 3. I hope you like it and please leave a comment, they are much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**.

* * *

The weekend passed like most others, it was raining the whole time so I stayed inside. I got all my homework done on Saturday morning leaving the rest of the weekend free for reading and art. My parents came home late and left early so there was no one to complain when I blasted my music and sang along at the top of my voice.

Now it's Monday and I woke up at 6.30AM to get dresses. I through on, a dark blue, long-sleeved top hidden by the big grey hoodie I'm wearing. With that, I have on skinny jeans and white converse. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and left it down, all the better to hide my face with, I don't bother with makeup and never really have.

I am sat at the kitchen breakfast bar having just finished my Nutella on toast. With fifteen minutes before I have to leave I make my way to the sitting room to get comfortable on the sofa to carry on reading my book 'The sun is also a star' by Nicola Yoon.

* * *

I am torn from my book by the sound of my phone alarm telling me it's time to get to school. Looking at the clock I realise I was so distracted by my book I didn't notice the time. That happens a lot when I read. It has a similar affect as my art, it takes me to other worlds and I get to travel, live a different life, have new and wonderful experiences. I meet other people and go on magical adventures. It's different to when I get lost in my own head, in my head it's my space, I am alone in my thoughts and it's whatever I come up with, while in books I'm lost in someone else's story, in someone else's world and I am surrounded by characters that I can get to know. It sounds a little sad but I think it's magical and my books really mean a lot to me, I didn't have any friends growing up and my parents aren't around so books were, and still are, really comforting.

On the walk to school I think I see a flash of something grey in the trees and pause for a closer look. Not seeing anything I shake myself out of it, realise I'm being silly and keep walking. Luckily, it's not raining this morning though it is overcast and cold, but I'm still dry which means so far, it's a good day.

Walking into school I go straight to my locker to get my book for my first two lessons, maths and art.

"OMG! You haven't seen him, he's like, way buff now. I would so get with that!" Unfortunately, my locker is right next to Sophies. Sophie loves gossip and always somehow knows things before everyone else, it's a little creepy. An upside is that means I know things before everyone else because I always hear her relentless chatter and apparently today was no different. In a place as small as La Push the most exciting thing is usually Brandon and Susie's on-again-off-again relationship, but this sounds new.

As I listen to her talk to one of her friends about this supposed "really buff" guy I getting steadily more confused trying to figure out who they are talking about. That is until I hear Jared's name and I realise that he must be back, and apparently very different. I don't know how seriously to take them, no one can change that much in two weeks, but Sophie is very rarely wrong.

In a thoughtful daze I make my way to maths, sit in my usually place and try to pay attention and take notes. The next few lessons pass this way until science, my only lesson with Jared other than English. I get there early as usually and sit down at a desk I share with Susie. Susie's ok, not exactly mean, but she defiantly isn't friendly and only acknowledges me if we have to do pair work. She says something completely of topic about how if I dressed nicer I might actually be pretty, whilst I silently do the work. I don't think she is intentionally being mean when she tells me how I should dress, she actually thinks she is helping and just doesn't realise she is being rude.

People slowly trickle into the classroom, though so far there is no Jared.

Until there is.

There is no mistaking its him and no possible way of missing him. He has grown about half a foot and though he always had muscles now he _has muscles_ and you can see every single one through his tight black shirt. His face is unchanged but somehow looks older, more mature but also troubled. I though he was cute and handsome before, I guess I still saw some of the little boy I grew up with; but now, now he was hot, and the little boy was gone, he looked like a man. It's almost like he grew into himself, he looked so different but also the same. He was still Jared.

I realised I was staring and quickly looked away at my notebook. Not that anyone would have noticed, basically every girl in the room was ogling in the most obvious and unashamed manner imaginable. As he walked past I lowered my gaze to my notebook and tried to look as small as possible.

The teacher came in just as everyone got settled and started the lesson droning on about chlorophyll and photosynthesis. Like usual I dutifully listened and took notes on everything Mr. Stanford said. I was writing down the chemical equation for photosynthesis when my attention was drawn by a commotion at the back of the room, peering over my shoulder I saw that it came from the table were Jared and Brandon were sat. I wasn't the only one who noticed, almost the whole class were watching either subtly or not so. I couldn't hear what they were saying from here but it was obvious they were fighting, there were both nearly spiting at each other and if looks could kill they would both be six feet under.

I'm a little stunned, Jared and Brandon are friends. They're on the football team together and are in the same crowd of friends, they always seem to get on. I don't actually think I've ever seen Jared argue with anyone, everyone likes him and he's always really chill, so I have no idea what is going on.

Mr. Stanford finally notice's that even I'm not paying attention and sternly tells them to be quite and pay attention, it works in getting their attention but before Mr. Stanford can continue Jared puts up his hand and without being called on says "Sir, can I move seats. I think I would learn better without distractions." Mr. Stanford just stands there for a minute a little stunned (probably at the idea that Jared is doing something to help his learning) and not sure what to do before composting himself and addressing the class.

"Ok, there are no empty seat. So, does anyone what to swap seats with Mr. Cameron?"

Immediately Susie puts her hand up, trying to get the seat next to her currently on-again boyfriend. While other girls are arguing about who should put their hand put so they can sit next to Jared. They miss their chance as the teacher picks Susie, much to her delight. There's a quiet groan from almost every girl in the class which amuses me greatly until I realise why. Jared is sitting next to me, not them.

Jared Cameron is coming to sit next to me.

Unprepared for this new development, I quickly turn to the front of the class and decide to just ignore it; at least for now I will ignore Jared and focus on the riveting lesson and taking perfect notes.

I was filled with relief when the lesson came to an end without Jared trying to talk to me. I'm comfortable looking at him from afar and fondly remembering our childhood friendship but the very real and very now Jared makes the very real and very now me very nervous. I would feel very awkward talking to him - what would I say? - but if he talks to me I would feel rude ignoring him and he is now my lab partner for the rest of the school year; stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Stepping out of the classroom I take a breath, thinking I'm free. Until I hear Jared call my name.

Maybe I could pretend I didn't hear him, I keep walking. He shouts my name louder, there is no way I can pretend I didn't hear that and I don't want to bring more attention to the situation.

So, slowly, I pivot and turn to face him. He's just a couple of steps behind me and quickly eats up the distance with his long strides. Trying to avoid eye contact my gaze flitters around the hallway not focusing on anything as I steal myself for a conversation.

Trying to act like a normal and functional teen I open my mouth to say high. It comes out small and pathetic as I jump into a pool of self-loathing at my utterly inadequate attempt at socialising. I can feel as my palms become sweaty, my mouth becomes dry and my heart races. Social anxiety is a bitch.

Not aware of my inner struggles Jared returns my greeting with a smile. "I just noticed that you take really good notes and hoped I could photocopy the ones from when I was away?" he asked.

"Sure" comes out as a small, inaudible squeak so I just nod my head as I shrug my bag off my back and fish out the notes for him. As I hand them over our eyes meet and for a second I'm breathless. I've never really noticed the depth of them before. I remembered that they where brown but on closer inspection they have a million different shades from chocolate to coffee, with beautiful flecks of gold. I find myself wanting to paint them, him, thinking about how I would do it; the soft colours of his eyes, the sharp line of his jaw, I would paint him in a white shirt to perfectly contrast his dark skin. In the back of my mind I notice that my heart rate has gone back to normal and I feel calm, peaceful and perfectly relaxed, how weird.

With a start I realise I'm being a total, ogling weirdo and need to run away as soon as possible. "um … Well, ok. Bye." As I speed walk away to the safety of the art rooms for lunch I replay the interaction in my head. It was fine, right? I wasn't to weird, I didn't do anything embarrassing, it was fine.

Except, do people normally notice that you keep nice notes? I know its normally to ask to borrow notes, but do people normally notices if they're good before hand? Or does that mean he noticed me? And is that good or bad?

And, Shit. I gave him my notes. He's going to see all my weird annotations and drawings. He was right that I worked hard on todays notes because I was trying to ignore him, but there not always that nice and I can't remember the ones from two weeks ago. Dammit, time to go crawl in a hole and die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings** **, here is chapter 4. I hope you like it and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

Jared's POV

I was wrong.

I was very, very wrong.

Imprinting is wonderful, incredible, magical.

It was only a millisecond of looking into her eyes, but I can feel it clearer than day. It's this little tingle in my soul telling me 'she's the one! Don't fuck this up!' It's a strange feeling, it's not like I'm suddenly in love with her or anything, my feelings towards her haven't changed exactly. It's more like now that I know she is the one, I can act on that knowledge, let my feelings grow and know that one day we will have a deeper, more loving connection than I could ever hope for with any other person.

I can also tell that, if I wanted to, I could easily suppress those feelings, fight the imprint. But why would I want to?

I imprinted on Kim.

Kim is my soul mate.

I'm over the moon and it's taking all my self-control not to do a very unmanly victory dance right here in the school corridor.

The only problem being that she ran away, she literally could not get away fast enough. Maybe she's afraid of me. Her heart rate did accelerate when I started talking to her. Well, that would be just my luck. Or maybe she hates me for ignoring her for years, I couldn't blame her.

I realise that I need help with this and need to stop standing in the corridor like a moron, so I make my way to my locker to sort out my book before I head to Sam's. It's only lunch and after all the school I've missed I really shouldn't ditch, but I think Sam will understand, Emily definitely will. Emily is a sweetheart and kind of like the pack mother. Though not for Sam, that would be weird since they're together and everything.

Reaching my locker, I remember Kim's notes, which I am still holding. I'm tempted to look through them right now, just to see her writing and try and get a better idea of her character but getting to Sam's is the priority. So I just put them in my bag to look at later.

I leave the school unnoticed and get into my old car to make my way to Sam and Emily's cottage.

* * *

Their cottage is nicely secluded and surrounded by trees. Though in La Push, who's isn't?

To get to Sam and Emily's there is a wide, well-worn dirt drive way leading a little way into the wood to a nice clearing. The house has been in the Uley family for generations and the location makes it perfect for a pack HQ, as no one is likely to see you phase and its close to the beach where we have bonfires.

The cottage is a modest two story with a big porch and garden edged with colourful wild flowers. It was built with sturdy, dark brown oak giving it a sense of belonging in the forest, camouflaged in nature. The design is very open with lots of windows to let the bright sun light in, each window has a new flower box filled with the same bright wildflowers as the garden. There are a few steps onto the porch, which has a white swing hanging from one of the support beams, the perfect angle to see into house through its large windows and out over the garden on a sunny, clear day. Over the years a tree has grown of the left side of the cottage so it now hangs off the outside of that section of the porch, including the swing, giving it the magical and peaceful feel of being immersed in nature.

Pulling up, I check the time on my phone; 1:30, Paul should be on patrol so Sam will be home with Emily. Not bothering knocking I walk right in calling a greeting so Emily knows I'm here, Sam's probably already heard my car.

Walking in, I step straight into the open kitchen, Sam remodeled it just for Emily when he found out how much she loved to cook; it has new, shiny appliances and a big island in the middle with lots of space and natural light. At the front of the cottage is a big dining room table, made of wood and built by Sam's grandfather, it has intricate and skillfully carved designs covering the legs and sides depicting plants, people and animals. Around the table is a matching set of chairs all just as full of love and care. To the right is the sitting room full of comfy sofas and a big flat screen tv. At the back there are big glass doors leading outside, helpful for quick phases. Just past the kitchen is a little bathroom and the stairs to the second floor.

The house is full of soft brown and yellow colours giving it a homely feel, the walls are painted a warm brown; Emily's favourite colour, sunshine yellow, is everywhere the curtains, table cloths, vases, and sofas among other things. Emily did a really great job decorating when she moved in, I've seen in Sam's memory how dull and sad it was living here alone after his mum passed away.

"Jared," Emily sighed from behind the kitchen island, "You're meant to be at school, I can only imagine how behind you are." Walking around so she was stood in front of me I looked down at her small frame. She's not short for a normal person, standing at about 5"4 but with my extra wolf height I tower over her at 6"1. Emily has a small wast with big curves and she always seem so breakable to our wolfy-selves. This means because she is an imprint, the alphas mate and just generally a great person, we are fiercely protective of her. Especially Sam and especial after he gave her the big scars marring the left side of her face when he couldn't control his phase. The scars don't diminish her beauty though. She's from the Makah res so has similar coloring to us with dark skin, long dark hair and brown eyes; but her beauty comes from the big smile she is always wearing, her soft laughter line and bright eyes. Though she's only 21, a year younger than Sam and 4 years older than me, she gives of a strong maternal vibe has become a good friend so I'm sure she can help with my dilemma.

"I know, I know ... It's just ... I just...It's just ... Is Sam here?" I say struggling to find the right words as I pace up and down the familiar kitchen, unable to quell the nerves.

"I'm right here," I hear Sam say coming down from upstairs, "But you shouldn't be, you should be at school"

"I imprinted." I say, ignoring Sam, "I imprinted and I'm freaking out and I think she might hate me, though I can't hold it against her, I was a dick. But I don't want her to hate me, I really like her and I don't know ... I don't know ... What do I do?" I end my ramble with a desperate plea and turn to Sam and Emily, who have matching looks of surprise on there faces. If I weren't so frazzled I might laugh at the open-mouthed, bug-eyed expressions. However I'm kind of having a crisis and there just staring at me; very unhelpful.

Emily was the first to snap out of it, noticing my desperate look she walked over, pulled me into a hug and said, "Congratulations, I'm happy for you and I'm sure she doesn't hate you; but we are going to need more information. Tell me her name and start from the beginning." While saying this she had led me over to the kitchen table and sat me down, Sam came to join us and I started from the beginning.

"So, her name is Kim..."

* * *

When I had finished telling them everything I was met with a thick, thoughtful silence. Again Emily was the first to break it and share her feelings, "I've seen Kim around, she is a lovely girl but very shy. I don't think she would hate you, but when you were talking she was probably nervous, that's why her heart sped up. I've tried talking to her before at the supermarket and she it very quiet but also very polite; what you did when you were younger was stupid but you didn't mean any harm and I think she would understand.

"However I do think, when it comes to becoming friends again, you will have to take it slow. Become her friend over time and definitely don't tell her about the wolf until you are very close, but don't let it become a romantic relationship until you have told her.

"But first you have to find a way to spend lots of time with her, show her you have changed and earn her trust." She said ending with a long exhale.

"Emily's right, I've seen her around to and she is a very self-contained girl. I have no doubt you are perfect for each other as I don't believe the imprint can be wrong, but you are very different people and you are going to have to be very careful getting to know her." Sam said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Taking a minuet to think, in which they stared at me with unsettling intensity, I finally replied with "Ok and how do I spend time with her without scaring her or freaking her out; I only see her at school and I don't ever talk to her."

"I have a plan," Emily said leaning forward on the table, her eyes lighting up in excitement, "like I said, we have to take it slow. You need a reason to hang out with her or else she will get suspicious, I know a couple of teachers at your school, with you behind on work and her being one of there best students I can convince them to have her tutor you for extra credit. Then you find out were she goes for lunch and slowly start spending your lunches with her, start with just one day a week then increase it. Eventually you will be spending everyday with her at lunch and you will be seeing her outside of school for tutoring, since you live next to each other you can even offer her lifts to and from school. You will become friends and over time you wont need the excuse of tutoring. When you are at this stage you can come back for romantic advise."

Her speech ended with another long silence, this time one of astonishment. I was the one to break it teasingly saying, "That's a little creepy, did you just come up with that or have you always had a plan for how to infiltrate someone's life and slowly gain their trust without them knowing. Should we be worried?"

"I just came up with it. And it's not creepy." She defended.

"It is a little creepy, love, but it's ok. It just adds to your charm." Was Sam's reply.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so."

They then started to stare into each others eyes and I decided to take my leave before it got more awkward. "Thanks for the advice, I will be going now," I said getting up and walking away.

"Bye honey, I'll talk to the teachers about the tutoring for you, have a nice day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all, I am finally publishing chapter 5. I hope you like it and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

Kim's POV

To say it's been a weird week would be an understatement.

It started with weird but understandable blips.

On Monday there was the really weird behaviour of one Jared Cameron in maths.

Tuesday's encounter I have dubbed as "The Painfully Awkward Returning Of The Notes".

It was lunch and I was sat in the library, starting on the homework I was given the lesson before, when someone sat at the table where I had set up camp; I'd had a free period next so had spread my stuff over the desk to get comfortable. The unexpected addition to my little bubble was none other than Jared. Not wanting to be rude I took out my ear buds and prepared myself for a conversation with him, for the second day in a row.

"Hi, I just wanted to return your notes and say thank you, they were real life savers. You're obviously really smart and understand it way better than me." He said, with a big smile full of warmth. I sat stunned for a minute before realising I should reply, but what do you say to that? He gave me a compliment so I guest thank you should be in said, but what else, how do you talk to people?

Giving up I decided it was safest to stick with thank you and hope he left before I fainted, or my heart exploded. "Thanks" I said in a small voice, I wasn't even sure he could hear me. The awkward silence continued for a minute, I guess he was expecting more but I just kept my head down staring at the table as I tried to think of something to say. Should I ask about his time off? Is that too personal? Should I ask about classes? Is that rude? he did make it sound like he was having a hard time, maybe he doesn't want to talk about it.

Before I could decide what to say, Jared gave a small farewell and left the notes on the table, while I was left to watch him walk away.

Nothing happened on Wednesday or Thursday and I breathed a sigh of relief as my life went back to normal. Sitting next to Jared was still weird, but I managed to ignore him and he left me alone.

By Friday I had been lulled into a false sense of security so when Miss Gardener asked to talk to me about some extra credit, I wasn't worried, all my teachers knew I was always looking for extra credit. I didn't even worry to much when Jared was also kept behind as I assumed he would need to catch up after his two week absence.

I was right, he did need to catch up, but nothing could have prepared me for how.

"Kim, as you have probably noticed Jared has been out of school for the last two weeks and is rather behind in his work. I have talked with your science teacher and we agree that as the top student in both are classes you would be the perfect candidate to help him catch up. You will get extra credit in both English and science for helping, what do you think?" I was stunned.

In a moment of idiocy, I could think of no plausible reason to say no. So, I said yes.

* * *

That is how I ended up in the passenger seat of Jared's car, clutching my bag to my chest, listening to the music on the radio and wishing I was anywhere else.

Pulling up to Jared's house was like looking into an alternate universe. Our houses were built at the same time so it's like looking at a mirror image of my own house except its less perfect, the wall paint is faded, there are plants on the windows and shoes on the porch. It's not a house, it's a home. Although I walk past it almost every day facing the house now was bringing back so many childhood memories. Playing with Jared, cooking with Mrs Cameron, the sound of Mr Cameron getting home from work, holding baby Kevin.

Getting out of the car and following Jared to the door is a surreal experience. He hasn't said much since , but I think I'm probably the one making it awkward, he seems comfortable despite the silence. He broke it when we entered the house "My parents are still at work and my brother is at a friend's house, so it is just us. You can put your stuff in the living room if you want," gesturing to the end of the hall and let me walk ahead of him into the familiar room.

It was almost eerie how little had changed, the same worn couch and chairs, the same colours on the wall, the same rug, the same tv. The only different I could see was the pictures on the wall, most of the old ones were still there but more had been added over the years. Stepping closer for a better look I saw pictures of Jared ready for his first day of school and after his first football game smiling proudly with his first-place trophy. The next few where of his brother and the whole family until I got to the ones I remembered from before, pictures of me and Jared with a sandcastle we build on the beach, a fort we built in the woods, baking cookies. I stopped at a photo of both our families together, big smiles on our faces, on a holiday in Yosemite national park. That was the summer before first grade, the last time my family went on holiday and the last time me and Jared were really close.

I was detracted from looking at the photos when Jared entered the room, I hadn't even noticed him leave. He was carrying a tray with two glasses of water and a plate of cookies. "I thought we might get hungry, is chocolate chip still your favourite?" I nodded, surprised he remembered. "Ok, well. Should we start with the homework we got today? I didn't really understand when Mr. Stanford explained it."

"Sure" I managed while shuffling to the couch where I perched on the edge and got my books out of my bag, putting them on the coffee table. As Jared came and joined me getting comfy on the sofa with his books it finally dawned on me that I was going to have to spend the next hour or so with Jared explaining English and science to him, that meant talking. A lot of talk.

Ok. Don't freak out. You can do that, just focus on the work. Take a deep breath and explain the structure of plant cells, you know this. It is just like revising, with someone else, who is Jared Cameron. O God!

Not looking anywhere but the homework sheet, I start to explain. It first my voice is very quiet, and I had to clear my throat a few times to stop the shaking but I manage to get through what I thought was a very clear explanation. Apparently, Jared agreed because he managed to answer the questions with almost no prompting and only had a few questions. Overall the science took us about half an hour and the English half an hour more. So, after an hour I left Jared's house and walked the thirty seconds it took to get home.

Unsurprisingly, there were no cars in the drive signalling that my parents were still at work, so I unlocked the door and went into an empty house. I got myself some water but wasn't feeling hungry thanks to the cookies I had at Jared's, I would make some dinner later.

Upstairs, in my room I sat at my desk and started on my homework. When I was done an hour and a half later I went downstairs for some dinner. Putting on music I made myself some pasta and sauce, then ate in the sitting room while watching tv. In theory food in the sitting room is not allowed but when you're not hear to parent, the rules get broken. Not that they know of course.

I clean up the kitchen making sure everything in neat and tidy then I go back upstairs to study some more and make some notes on what I learned today.

Two hours later I decided I had studied enough and got into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and got comfy in bed reading my book.

At ten o'clock I heard my parents get home from work, thirty minutes later my dad came up to see me and ask about my day.

He ran through the normal questions: "How was school?", "Did you do all your homework?", "How much time did you spend studying?" before coming in and hugging me goodnight. As he leaves my room and shuts the door I decide to call it a night. Turning of my light and laying down I can't help but take a peak out my window at the house next door, his curtains are closed. Not that it matters because I am not a creepy stalker, I am a strong independent woman and I don't need a man. But as I drift off to sleep I can't help thinking that I would still _like_ a man, especially if he happened to have sweet chocolate eyes, a heart of gold, the body of a god and need a little bit of help in science.


End file.
